My Life And Yours
by PureKagome
Summary: A twist on the whole 'Inuyasha marks Kagome and she gets his lifespan' idea. Normally I don't like this idea but I gave it a shot! Rated for suggestive themes. Not all subjects covered
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly, out of breath. He flopped down next to her, his chest heaving and covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"I'm sorry." He said breathlessly, turning his head towards her, a worried look in his eyes. It had hurt and he knew that, just as well as she did but she had allowed him to continue. He was her first.

She turned on her side and smiled softly, running her dainty little fingers through his messy silver hair.

"Don't apologize. No matter what you did it would've hurt. Thanks for trying to make it feel less painful though." He turned on his side and brought his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"It was my pleasure, wench. All of it was." He said huskily in her ear, his breath fanning over her neck and she shivered.

"Calm down. It was good but I can hardly feel my legs."

"Kinda the point." He smirked against her neck, nibbling soft with his fangs. She playfully whacked him upside the head and his smirk grew larger.

"Give me at least a day, OK?" She reasoned with him, gently stroking his ears.

"Yah, alright." He sighed, moving away from her neck.

"So I'm your mate now, right?" She took his hand, careful of his claws, intertwining their fingers and drawing little circles on his skin.

"Almost."

"Almost?" She frowned. Wasn't sex suppose to complete it. He had talked her about before, of course.. Kikyou was gone and while Naraku was still at large, a major obstacle had been moved. Besides, who knew what would happen after Naraku was defeated. So they made it official. They were together as a couple. Of course, Miroku and Sango and Shippo didn't know (though Inuyasha has his suppositions that Kirara knew what was up) but they had agreed that Kagome's mother more deserved to know what, with everything that had happened over the period of the journey.

Inuyasha had gotten her mother's consent before proceeding with the mating and they he talked to Kagome about it. When she had readily agreed, they planned a time to escape the Fuedal Era and have their tryst.

Inuyasha explained everything very well but he never said anything about after sex.

"What? You think sex is all it takes to be mates?"

"Well, you never said anything else had to happen." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Guess I forgot a part then."

"Inuyasha!"

"It's not even that big of a deal! You're hardly even involved!" He sat up quickly, untangling them from the sheets. She followed and her frown deepened.

"Well what is it then?" She folded her arms across her chest. His gaze wondered about the room, trying to keep from looking at her.

Her face was starting to get red. "I don't think I'm suppose to be this stressed after sex, Inuyasha."

"Ok ok! Look, it technically doesn't gotta happen. Were still mates but not quite so don't get all worried if ya don't feel comfortable doin it." She kept watching him, pressuring him to go on. He sighed.

"The point is to make our lifespans match. But there are two ways ta do that. You could either lengthen yours or I was planning on-"

"No. We are not shortening your life, Inuyasha."

"Look. I'll still be exactly the same. I won't be human and I won't look any different or whatever. I'll just age as fast as you do."

"But I-"

"Stop bein humble, Kagome. I know you couldn't bare to outlive everyone around you. I have nothin ta lose here. Not like I got anyone waitin for me on the other side of the rainbow." He shrugged and Kagome looked down, playing with her fingers.

"I don't wanna age slower than you, Kagome." He said, grabbing her hands and looking at her straight in the eye.

"I have nothing other than you. If you die before me..." He trailed off for a moment, mentally shaking his head to clear those kind of thoughts.

"And I just know you love Miroku and Sango and I know you don't want to see them die way before you." Kagome shied away. He was right.

"What do we have to do?" His face considerably brighten.

"I just need two drops of your blood. It'll only take a second." He reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his Robe and dug through the folds, finding a tiny glass bottle.

"Just in case." He took her wrist to his mouth, avoiding any veins, he pricked her skin with his fang. Lapping up one bead of blood into his mouth and squeezing one drop into the bottle, get grabbed a tissue off her nightstand to stop the bleeding.

"That's it?" She looked up at him through her bangs nervously.

"That's it." He assured her, kissing her forehead. He stood, heading toward the bathroom, grabbing the stinging stuff and a band-aid.

"Thanks." She took the anti-bacterial and band-aids from him.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yah. Just hurry. I gotta take one too. Your stuff is all over me."

"You mean my cum." He snickered.

"Shut up and get in the shower!"


End file.
